tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Zoom
Zoom is not just mysterious; he's an enigma wrapped in a puzzle and seasoned with a few light sprinkles of mystery. His origins are unknown to pretty much everybody, and no one is sure of his real name or who he is. He obviously has a vast number of screws loose (probably literally) and seems to only be able to utter the word "zoom", thus granting him his nickname. However crazy he may be, his talents as a sniper as undoubtedly an asset to his team, just as long as they don't get on his bad side. When Zoom gets angry, he gets scary. As a sniper class, Zoom works best from a long distance away where he can comfortably camp and score headshots. He's almost entirely defenseless at close range, only possessing his Jawtraps and Laser Barriers to protect him. Closing in on him is the key to defeating him, but his ability to cloak himself for a short period of time makes that harder than it should be. Character Bio Backstory "No one is completely sure of who Zoom is, what his real name is, or where he came from. He just sort of appeared in the draft office of the Shockbot Corps. What IS evident? He obviously suffered some sort of head trauma. With his sanity questionable and the word 'zoom' being the only word in his vocabulary, Zoom is clearly not right in the head. Zoom is ALSO clearly not the right Shockbot to be hired as Bronzhilda's new sniper, but as it turns out, he was the only recruit who even applied for the job." Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 5'2" *'Weight:' 127lbs *'Likes:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Dislikes:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Relationships:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Fears:' Zoom zoom zoom! *'Skills:' Zoom zoom zoom! Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Snipe your opponents from hidden areas and score headshots to deal major damage. *Use Jawtraps and Laser Barriers to protect yourself while sniping. *Use your Cloaking Device to move silently from sniping point to sniping point. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Upgrades Coil Shot Mode Increases the damage output of Sniper Shot Extra Magazine Increases the maximum ammunition capacity of Sniper Shot Photosynthesis Extra sunlight absorbed by Zoom's head leaves increases Zoom's speed Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Zoom Accessories Mac's four customizable slots are: *'Hat '- The hat on Zoom's head *'Scope '- The scope making up Zoom's eye *'Tattoo '- The tattoo on Zoom's face *'Tank '- The tank on Zoom's back Taunts #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) #TBA---(TBA) Achievements Main article: Zoom Achievements *'Number of Achievements:' ?? Trivia *Zoom's Minion counterpart is Chucky. *The hidden video Dossier: Zoom shows that every other character, including his own teammates, is absolutely terrified of Zoom, and go out of their way to avoid angering him. It also shows that Zoom seems to be completely aware of this. *Zoom is the only character in the game whose backstory is completely unknown, as is anything else about him. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Toshiko Games Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Insane Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters